Fashionably Late
by Lightofstar
Summary: Bobby Drake has never had any luck with the ladies. So what happens when one finally notices him? Complete chaos.
1. Getting out of the Rut

**Disclaimer:** I am NOT making a cent off of this story. Marvel owns all the rights for all the X-Men.

Many thanks to** Beaubier **for beta-ing another of my stories, you're the best. :-)

**Warning/Rating changes:** Language will get stronger throughout this story. I have a small example of it in this chapter. (Okay one word so far but I still like to forewarn people so no one's shocked.) Since I'm going to use stronger language the rating will go up to R. This is also my first attempt at romance but it will not be all mushy. There will be some angst.

**A/N:** I wanted to finish up my other stories before starting this one. I have done another chapter for The Talk and I have half of a chapter done for The Parakeet and the Snowman. My computer however had other plans and I had to reboot it, and in doing so erased it from the system. I do have the back ups saved but I can not find Microsoft word yet so I can't open the files on my old computer. The following is a story I wrote at school using one of it's computer. During my break time of course. ;)

**_Fashionably Late_**

**Chapter 1: Getting out of the Rut**

Emma Frost wasn't just mad; she was livid. Most people would be afraid of this- terrified even- and that had been before she was publicly revealed to be one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Men in particular had two general reactions to her: they were either helplessly attracted to her (a fact that she loved to employ) or intimated. Or both.

The man who was the source of her current agitated state felt neither. But then again Warren Worthington the Third knew a thing or two about causing those reactions.

"You CAN'T use Cynthia Pierce! She's MY employee, not yours, hence you will be breaching the contract which--"

"First of all Emma, she is not or has she ever been your employee." Warren remarked, not even bothering to look up from his report. Something that he knew would only rile the woman up more, but he was beyond caring at this point. "Yes, she did work on the Anderson designs, but that was co-funded. Her contact was never under you directly."

A victorious smirk crossed the blond woman's face that he missed completely from his reading. Not that it would matter, Emma always had a special way of crowing anyway. "Oh, didn't you know that an agreement was signed already?" She mocked sighed. "Oh poor Warren, you just don't seem to have the business edge anymore. Whatever would daddy think?"

At this point the man glance up from his reading and met her gaze. There was no mistaking the amusement there, or the satisfied smile that threatened to transform into a full-blown smirk.

Shit.

"I might ask you the same question Emma. How is it that you worked on a multi-million deal without reading the fine print? If you did I'm sure you would have realized that Ms. Pierce had--by her request--only signed on for one project and would have to sign another contract for a lengthier status at your company."

Emma blinked.

"Now if you excuse me, I have more important manners to attend to, so kindly shut the door behind when you leave."

Savagely muttering hopelessly clichéd phrases about how "this isn't over yet," Emma slammed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You actually said that to her?"

"Yep. My only regret is that I forgot to record the conversation. You would of have gotten a kick out of it, Bobby." The winged man smirked at his friend. " I swear it's almost as good as sex." The younger man's grin faded a little.

"With my luck it would have to be." He muttered irritably.

Warren winced at that; he really didn't want his friend to start brooding again. Bobby had just gotten out of a foul mood and he wasn't eager to see it begin anew. Dating especially was a touching subject that was to be avoided at all cost.

"It was just so satisfying to see her so pissed," Warren continued, hoping to get his longtime buddy to return to his happier musings. "Emma has been a real pain lately." Bobby raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Well, more than usual. When she first arrived here as part of Scott's team things weren't so bad--"

"Mainly because we never saw her." Bobby quipped.

"Yeah, one of the perks of being with the 'away' team." The older man stated without missing a beat. " But then we began staying back at the mansion more. First Jean-Paul tries telling me what I'm doing wrong with my business, then Emma started making snide remarks--in front of the students. As if seeing her with Scott isn't sickening enough."

Neither mentioned the reason why seeing these two together was wrong-- they didn't need to do so. Even if they hadn't spoken at length about so many times they would have still of agreed. Jean hadn't even been cold in her grave before the poor widowed husband and his new mistress were locking lips. All the members of the X-teams had known by the end of the memorial service. So it wasn't entirely shocking that Rachel had changed her last name from Summers in favor of Grey shortly afterward.

For the rest of the original X-Men things were a little…tense to say the least. Hank was the first to witness Scott's new relationship with Emma. Though he had confessed his distaste in the affair he still retained his friendship with both of them. It wasn't always easy but he felt that since they were all adults they would all handle it. In time.

Both Warren and Bobby had barely spoken to Scott since the memorial service other than to receive briefings for a mission. Though their leader had attempted many times to patch things up, some wounds ran too deep. Bobby had ignored Scott for the most part, promising that once he calmed down they would talk. But he was unable to calm down. Every time Bobby saw the couple together now, his temper flared. Needless to say a long silence between the two men had yet to be breeched.

Warren, on the other hand, had no qualms with showing how displeased it made him. He didn't make scenes (for the most part) but he would glare at his 'dear' friend whenever they passed him. Or whenever she opened her mouth to gloat. Or whenever Emma was mentioned. Hell, he was pissed when he saw her name in the paper-- though seeing that her stock had taken a hit did lighten the blow.

"Yeah, well you got her good, War. " Bobby said with a triumphant gleam in his eye. "She never saw it coming."

"It…it was kind of petty wasn't it?" Warren asked, for the first time since his little vendetta against Emma began he sounded uncertain.

"N--okay maybe a little but its not like she doesn't deserve it. Besides it's for a good cause, this fashion show thing is for a fundraiser right? Emma just wanted to promote her company by signing on some big up and comer."

"So do I." Warren admitted.

"Well you're the lesser of two evils than." Bobby said adding a light note to his voice to let his friend know he was joking.

"Thank you Bobby, you always know what to say." The older man glanced at his watch. "Listen, I know I promised you lunch--"

"Owe, man. Owe. You owe me lunch for losing our little bet. You can see into Rogue's bathroom window and you did get caught, oh stealthy one."

Frowning at the memory of Rogue's fury and Remy's laughter Warren reached for his briefcase. How was it that after all these years of being an X-Men, after being a successful businessman, of overcoming his role as a horseman of Apocalypse, that Bobby still managed to convince him to do such things?

"Right, well, I have a meeting with Ms. Pierce soon. You can come with me and we can go afterwards." Warren had planned it this way hoping that visiting the

models would get the other out of his dating rut. If nothing else it wouldn't hurt to try and at best it would lighten his mood.

Much to his surprise Bobby didn't jump at the chance as he would of thought. His face was impassive but his eyes narrowed briefly, as if searching for something.

"Do you want me to meet you there?" He asked guardedly.

"Why? I can take you in the Jag and save time. Unless you have somewhere else to go…" Warren trailed off giving the younger man a chance to back out. He wasn't sure if Bobby had figured out his true intentions were, or was under the belief that he was trying to trick him into going to Hank for another treatment. Either way he was trending on thin ice, so to speak.

"……Okay. I guess there are worse fates."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was a bit surprised when Warren actually took him to his car instead of Hank's lab. Most of the team had nagged about him getting it over with, and he promised them he would…at some point. At least his pal was above trying to trick him. If they weren't going to see Hank that meant they were seeing models. At another time the very suggestion would have had him out the door warming up the car before Warren had stopped talking. Now…

_Now I just need some space._

After the whole mess with his 'secondary mutation', Bobby had done a lot of soul searching. He knew what he wanted in his life but the hard part was making it a reality. Part of him always figured love was something that came along once in a lifetime. That was why it was so hard to let go of Lorna, and why every failed relationship hit him so hard.

_Of course, it also doesn't help when most of the dates you had either use you, turn insane or belittle you. Or all the above._ He thought bitterly.

"…knew that Cynthia would be perfect for this event. I also had an advantage that Emma didn't." Warren commented pulling the car into a familiar looking lot.

Bobby suddenly felt a strong sense of familiarity that he couldn't quite place. Noticing his confusion Warren chuckled. "Remember it?"

"Is…isn't this where Jean and Scott use to work? When Jean was a model?" Something else was missing from the picture that he could almost place…

"Yeah, but back then it had different ownership."

"You said that you had an advantage Emma didn't…what is that?" Judging by the proud Worthington grin his friend wore he had asked the right question.

"Cynthia Pierce." The winged mutant replied obviously expecting the other to make the connection.

"What about her?"

"She's a friend of Jean's! " Warren sighed. "We met her that time we all visited Jean on the day of her big shoot."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." The younger man shrugged, he had met a lot of Jean's friends. He couldn't recall every name and face of people he'd only met once.

"The point is, that we kept in touch and she's agreed to do this. " Warren looked back at Bobby. "Now remember these are all professional models--"

"--So no drooling. Got ya." With a small sigh the door was opened and Bobby Drake's worries were left behind.

A/N: Since we never see how Warren and Bobby feel about Scott/Emma, or what their like together other than briefings--this is just my take on it. Hopefully the secondary mutation will go away soon since it's seems to be hard for Marvel to remember it. (Bobby was flesh toned in the Marvel Holiday special.) Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. But I will address that later on. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. All Grown Up

**King Kold:** Thanks for the kinds words. I use to be a big Emma fan as well even liking the idea of her paired with Bobby. But having her with Scott has soured me against them some. And I agree with you about the new age Jean thing because she always seems to make an appearance with Scott. She was too nice in the Christmas issue. Not enough X-Men have commented on the relationship which also angers me.

Thanks again, if I don't get some feedback I take it to mean that no one enjoys my story, so I lose interest in writing it. Poor Bobby never gets the love he's looking for. If he was a Summers every woman in the MU would be after him. And you're right again; the writers do have a talent for screwing him lately.

Thanks again to **_Beaubier_** for beta-ing this chapter.

**_Warning:_** A few cuss words.

"Gee, I can see why he'd go after Warren, but why would **anybody** want Bobby" -(**_Terri Sue, Bobbys' then-girlfriend.) Incredible Hulk Annual 7_**

****

****

****

**Chapter 2: All Grown Up **

The two men had not been in the building more then five minutes before they spotted the models. The women stared back, some giggling, others whispering behind their dainty hands. It had taken Bobby another two minutes to realized why. With some annoyance, he noted the focus of their attention. Warren, as always. The younger man didn't blame his friend for this but it was, well, aggravating. No matter where Warren went women fawned over him, readily agreeing that he was indeed 'the most beautiful man in the world.'

One such woman with short dark hair waltzed over, flashing a blinding row of sparkling white teeth. When she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes found those of a certain winged mutant, and promptly ignored his guest.

_Figures._

"Hello Mr. Worthington, so glad to see you in person."

She murmured. Her voice seemed a bit cultured but whatever manners she had been brought up by seemed to diminish in the presence of the earth-bound angel. Was it Bobby's' imagination or was she leaning back to give his friend a good view of her chest? He couldn't tell from where he stood.

"Gladys Gates, correct"

She nodded, obviously pleased that Warren knew of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my friend Bob"

He gestured to Bobby, and only the slightest inclination of Gladys' head showed that she had acknowledged his existence. After which she acted as if she had not been interrupted. To make matters worse the women that had watched them as they entered the building had begun to swarm around, blocking out the younger man. Murmurs of the 'sexy winged wonder' filled the crowded hallway. Hurt and irritated, he decided to leave his friend to his fate. Besides, he needed to cool off to make sure he would keep his temper in check.

_What does he have that I don't?_

As soon as the thought entered his head he laughed. That was painfully obvious. Bobby knew he was handsome, even with his self-esteem issues. If his father, of all people, could say that, then there had to be some truth to it. William Drake always had been hard pressed to give praise to anyone, after all. But, against Warren though there was no contest. He had the beautiful movie star appearance while Bobby looked like more the boy next door. When it was just the two of them, Warren was referred to as the 'handsome one' while he was the 'funny one.'

Money? The other man had him beat in this department as well. Even as a teenager, Warren had wads of cash pouring out of his pockets. The blond man could offer a woman more than Bobby was able to provide. What woman in her right mind would pick a cheap date over being wined and dined at the best restaurants in the world?

_Not that any of the women you dated were ever in their right mind, hmm? _

Another factor was presence. Whenever Archangel entered a room he grabbed everyone's attention without uttering a word. When he did express himself people always listened. Bobby knew he didn't have the same kind of presence, if he did then he wouldn't need to resort to jokes. Growing up at the mansion, Xavier seemly never noted his youngest student's concerns. No one ignored him once the toilets were frozen though. Of course, things weren't that bad now. Bobby was part of important briefings with Scott concerning the school and missions. Still...he felt his opinion didn't matter as much.

In his wandering, Bobby finally found the elusive studio 240. That was where they were suppose to meet Ms. Pierce. Maybe he would have better luck with the models without his 'wingman.' Gathering all his courage, he gripped the handle and ever so gently slid the door open. The flicker of hope died from the mutant's eyes when he gazed into the studio at the models. The male models. Scowling at his horrible luck, Bobby released the handle and began to make his trek back to the car. He didn't make it far, as a painfully skinny middle aged woman blocked his way.

"Where do you think you are going" She asked in clipped tones. With her lips pressed together and eyes ablaze, Bobby was reminded of the time he was caught with Jean's diary by Jean herself. Hank had always been cruel with dares...

"I was just-I'm just waiting for-I have to" He glanced down at the woman's' I.D. tag at her name: Ivy Vance. When he looked back up he saw that Ivy's' expression had softened.

"I know it's a bit frightening darling, I remember when I was in the biz." She smiled reminiscently. Not sure what the woman was going on about he gave her a timid grin. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"With what" By the time he had finished his question

Ivy had begun circling him like a vulture. Eyes narrowed to fine points, mouth slightly pouting, as if she were struggling to figure out some great problem.

"Where did you get these rags, dear? They will not do at all"

Bobby frowned. His clothes weren't the best he owned, true, but he didn't think anything was wrong with them. Not liking where this was going he attempted to run off but Ivy's' reflexes were better than he thought. She held onto his jacket tightly refusing to let him budge.

"Not so fast darling, I'm not done yet. Hmm...you are shorter than most of the models." Ivy muttered under her breath.

He glared at her, though she dismissed it as 'pre-Madonna behavior.' Once Bobby realized the mistake however he had to chuckle, because it was really absurd. "Look you got the wrong guy, I'm not a model."

"Oh of course, what is the P.C. term now...? Oh never mind, when I'm done with you you'll be a Super model" Ivy was directly behind the mutant when he heard her mutter"Nice rear, darling. You camera will love you."

"HEY" First he was dismissed by the super models, now an older woman was groping him? Things were never as they should be in Bobby Drake's life, everything was backwards.

-

"Kevin, did the new model show up"

"Sorry, but he never came."

Cynthia nodded and sent her assistant on his way. When it rained it poured, at least in her life. How could three models cancel in one day? Oh she knew the answer to that one, but she was still in denial about it. Because honestly, how could Emma Frost take such measures? How could she be so ruthless?

Other 'incidents' had happened where the materials she needed never arrived, but she hadn't given Ms. Frost a thought at the time. Of course Cynthia had heard the rumors about Emma, (who hadn't?), yet she had never really believed them until now.

When Emma was revealed to be a mutant the rumors only multiplied. Cynthia supposed she never listened to such talk because of Warren. Awful things were said about him as well, and yes, he was a mutant too. Not only that but he was also part of Hellfire club, like Emma was said to be. Yet he wasn't the cold hearted corporate shark people made him out to be. Not around her anyway, not with their current project.

The charity fashion show was something she had put a lot of effort into. And no matter how bad things got Cynthia wasn't the type to back down. Not when it involved her work anyway. Her personal life was another matter.

"Cy? I think one of the models did show up but it looks like Ms. Vance might scare him off." Her assistant, Kevin said raising an eyebrow. "She grabbed his face."

"Only his face? Thank god, we don't need another lawsuit-I told her that freaks the new guys out-does he seem upset"

"Depends on what you me by upset. If you mean ready to hightail it out of here, than yeah, I'd say so." Kevin smirked. "Oh yeah and they said that what-his-name will be here soon."

"Hon, you know I adore you, in a professional manner" She said, idly flipping though her sketches.

"Of course Cuz." They shared a brief smile.

"-But do you realize how little that statement helps me? Would you care to help me narrow it down a bit"

Cynthia glanced up at her cousin who gave her a superior look.

_It Figures. No matter who my assistant is, family or not, they always have to give me shit._

"Oh I think you know who I mean." Kevin murmured.

"Kev." He glowered at her, she knew how much he hated that nickname. "Let's skip this bullshit please, I'd like to know who I'm seeing before he arrives."

"You're cranky today." He stated, obviously put out by her lack of patience with him.

_Yes, I know that, thanks for pointing it out_. "Sorry, I'm just sick of all these delays."

"It's okay and I really can't remember his name. All I know is that he's rich, blond and you met him before." Kevin replied.

"That still doesn't help narrow it down." She sighed. "How many meetings do I have set up for today"

He pulled out her planner. "Oh nothing of importance, except meeting Mr.W.K.Worthington the third." His sarcasm snapped Cynthia out of her doodling like an electric shock and she started rummaging through her desk.

"I completely forgot about it..." She muttered tossing several unfinished dresses aside. "I only wrote it down like twenty times but the delays...Where are my glasses"

With a look of great exasperation Kevin pulled at the glasses sitting on top her head and placed them firmly in place.

"Oh...uh...thanks. So how...how do I look" She glanced up and saw him shake his head with disbelief.

"Utterly hopeless." After receiving a scowl he elaborated. "You don't look dressed up enough for this."

"It's just Warren, he won't care." Cynthia shrugged.

-

It really wasn't Warren's fault that he attracted so much attention, he just hoped Bobby would understand that. Sure he had enjoyed it when he was younger but he had long grown out of it. The limelight wasn't always so appealing. Public opinion changed, scandals and rumors were just the darker side of it that had to be dealt with. Even being hit on by women had dangers of it's own- Callisto came to mind. Being kidnapped to try to be forced into marriage by a sewer-dwelling woman wasn't Warren's idea of romance.

_Though not as bad as finding out your girlfriend can change genders and turns out to be a giant nebula. _

He supposed that his friend thought that he had it easy, that he was the master of relationships. That was true to a certain extent, but Warren was not good at keeping committed to a woman. Candy Southern was his first love, though that didn't stop him from dating other women. Of course, they weren't that serious at the beginning although they were getting there. If Jean hadn't of come back Warren might have even married Candy.

Charlotte Jones was the same, close yet not enough to keep him from being interested in other women. Like Betsy. With her everything seemed perfect, at first. Things could have been different if Neal didn't come into the picture. Ironically, in that case, Warren was the one being forgotten in favor of another man. It wasn't that Warren didn't like the idea of being faithful to one person. He honestly did, but whenever he compared his love life with Scott and Jean's...well it paled in comparison.

_Scott's a moron. He had it all and he threw it all away for that... _

Shaking himself out another angry mental rant he opted to take the back way to studio 240. With some luck Bobby would already be in there. Warren had hoped that his friend would be chatting with some of the models though that assumption was quickly proved false.

**_Male_**_ Models?__ Good going, now Bobby will be sitting in the car with the radio blasting trying to ignore me. He might even call for a cab if I take too long. _

"You look disappointed Warren. Were you expecting to charm some young woman? For a man called Angel you certainly are the silver tongued devil." A gentle voice teased.

"Cynthia, It's good to see you again. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I was withheld."

She graced him with a knowing look. "It's not a big deal, I actually forgot." She chuckled sheepishly. "Got a bit carried away with work again."

Warren only nodded at this, because he really couldn't comment on it. The woman was driven by her passion. He admired that trait, but he also realized how all consuming it was. Though he had suggested that she take things easy many times he knew that she never would listen to him. "No shop talk, we're just going out to lunch as friends. We'll talk about the details later."

"Right." She sighed. "Just let me get my jacket and we can go."

Not long after she left Warren was startled when a man rushed up behind him. "Ready to leave yet" Bobby asked while glancing over his shoulder.

"Did someone hit on you"

"Sort of, some weird woman who suggested that I wear more 'cool colors' because they suit me." Warren couldn't help by chuckle at that. "She wouldn't leave me alone." Bobby whispered.

"And that's a problem"

"She's in her late forties, War. I don't know about you, but I'm not into the whole Mrs. Robinson thing."

-

Cynthia had planned on suggesting a new place for lunch but the words never had a chance to form. Her eyes had gone from Warren to his companion and she found herself frozen in place. She had no idea why she was staring, it wasn't like she hadn't seen handsome men in her line of work. This man's features were more boyish though. The way his bangs adorned his face, his beautiful sparkling blue eyes and that contagious grin... It wasn't until her new business partner cleared his throat that she noticed anyone else was in the room.

_I'm a grown woman, why am I acting like a teenager? _

"Ms. Cynthia Pierce, this is my friend Bobby Drake. Do you remember him from the Bates shoot with Jean"

She stared back in surprise at the younger man. How could she forget that day? Jean had only been talking about her friends coming for a week, seeming more happy then she did when her own family had come the day before. And young Bobby had certainly been someone worth remembering. He had chatted animatedly, making cute remarks about the work and throwing witty one liners at his friends. Cynthia had thought he was a sweet kid.

_Oh God, what was I thinking ogling him? He's four years younger than me! _

"As a matter of fact I do. You've certainly grown up since I saw you last." _And how._

Bobby seemed to be taken off guard by her remark by shook her out reached hand anyway. "Uh...thanks. Nice to-see you."

_Cold hands huh? Wonder if he has a warm heart. Urgh, I starting to sound like some cheesy romance novel. I'm not a cradle robber and he is not my type. He's just a kid_.

-

"Emma, are you busy"

"Yes, but I can do with a distraction." Emma stared up at her lover, grinning like the cat that just swallowed the canary. This was never a comforting thought for any of the X-Men but Scott promptly ignored it. He knew it was just her way. Still it didn't bode well for the topic he wanted to bring up.

"Look, I know you're working hard for your company, and I respect that." He paused to see how Emma was taking it but her face had taken on an impassive look. "However, I'm concerned with how far this contest between you and Warren is going"

She laughed, though to Scott it sounded more like a sharp bark. Not a good omen. "Direct as always, hmm? Tell me something darling, did you even bother to inform your **_dear _**friend of this concern"

"Warren's not here now, you are." He attempted to reach out to her but her eyes narrowed further daring her to touch her.

"As-'touched' as I am...may I ask what, pray tell, does any of this have to do with you? And please don't tell me it's 'because I care.'" Emma leaned back giving him a good view of her other-assets. It was a tried and true trick she had often employed to get her way in business meetings. Scott noticed her slip back into her White Queen persona, her professional air, whenever she felt threatened. He wasn't certain that she was even aware of it.

"If it affects the team then it is my concern." He countered. "Things like this tend to get out of hand, and I'd rather prevent that."

"How sweet of you" She remarked with mock tenderness. "-but things are under control. I promise."

For some reason, that wicked grin of hers didn't calm his nerves.

-

Bobby hadn't liked the idea of tagging along with Warren for a business lunch. It was destined to be uncomfortable for him. He was sure to be ignored throughout the meal, and the conversations would be dull. At least that was what he had thought. Bobby never expected Ms. Pierce to take notice of him. At first he thought she was just being polite, but her attention seemed to waver once he had asked her about her line of work.

Cynthia was...bizarre at best, in his opinion. Every time the two of them had started to get along she would abruptly break off to talk to Warren. Or in some cases, she would make a comment about his youth. That alone made Bobby cringe. How long had he been trying to break the 'baby' label? Now a woman he hardly knew was shoving it in his face like he was still some gangly teen. It was strange how she managed to go hot and cold on him. Going from general interest in him to bonder line rudeness. He was just pleased that he hadn't blown up at her-yet. Perhaps it was because he was trying to be a gentleman, or maybe he didn't want to blow Warren's deal by making a scene. Still he hadn't replied to her comments.

_This is why I suck at dating. I'd have to be a goddamn telepath to understand women_.

"...I think that it's a very good year. Can I tempt you Cy" Warren's voice called the younger man back to reality as the pair picked out a wine section.

"I don't usually, but this is a special occasion." She murmured.

"What about you Bobby" The man in question opened his mouth but Cynthia had replied for him.

"Are you old enough to drink" She asked, bluntly, though as soon as she had said it her face flushed.

Well, at least she has the decency to feel bad about it. Bobby tried to reason, attempting to keep his temper at bay. He glanced over at his friend who, as he expected, had already concealed his own shock at the outburst. Though anyone who really knew Warren, a handful of people really, knew that subtle look in his eyes. Worried but questioning, waiting to see how the other man would take this insult.

For his part, Bobby felt a bit ashamed when he met his long time friend's eyes. Whatever anger he felt drained away as a silent understanding passed between them. Even though he had been planning this moment for months, agonizing over the details- if asked, Warren would walk out now. If they left the restaurant now, it would risk, if not instantly end all business dealings between Worthington Industries with New York's newest designer. It was just the sort of thing the blonde man did for his friends; it was the Principal of things.

As tempting as the offer was, Bobby knew he had to decline. He would never forgive himself for making his friend miss this chance. So with the smallest shake of his head he let the other mutant know he would be fine. Even after the waiter had demanded to see some I.D. to clear the matter up. He couldn't, however, even glance at the woman sitting next to him.

Why did women always think he was some little kid, even when he was acting mature? It wasn't until recently that he had worn so many Hawaiian T-Shirts so it wasn't like he meant to dress 'immature'. At the moment he was wearing a clean light blue dress shirt over dark blue slacks. His hair was combed, hell; he even had a jacket on. Bobby couldn't even recall saying anything overly cruel to this woman. Nothing that merited this treatment. It was true that he had a baby face, but didn't she say she recalled meeting him before? Did she still believe that he was the same wide-eyed kid? She wouldn't be the first to think that.

Turning his attention back to the present Bobby ordered his meal and listened to Warren nag Cynthia to eat something besides a salad. "You work yourself too hard. I haven't seen you eat anything else since we started dining together."

"I have to watch my weight, not everyone has the type of intense fitness programs you go through." She replied flippantly.

Cynthia Pierce was not a fat woman- Bobby actually thought she was too skinny. Nor was she the type he thought looked the part of the fashion scene. Her long blond hair was tied in a messy knot on top of her head with librarian glasses to frame her thin face. Under her eyes, dark circles stood out against her pale skin. Instead of some daring design she wore a dark brown turtle neck with a matching skirt. And although he felt like a pig for noticing, she did not have as many curves as the women he knew. Of course to be fair most of those women were super-powered goddesses that could never be judged by the normal standards.

"Mr. Worthington there is a call for you at the bar." The waiter called in a flat nasal tone. Bobby inwardly cringed, knowing that it meant that he'd have to be stuck alone with a woman who hated his guts.

_Lucky Me._


	3. Business Before Pleasure

**TheDreamerLady**: Sorry but this is not a Bobby/Emma story. She will be in this more and will have scenes with Bobby. Just not romantically. I wanted her role in this to be returning her to her business edge. Also making sure she wasn't joined at the hip with Scott. Bobby modeling huh? Maybe. That's all I'm saying for now. ;)

**StarrFirePhoenix** Many Thanks for the words of encouragement. They are what keeps me interested in writing the story.

Thanks my beta reader **Beaubier** I have another chapter up, yea!

"The first rule of the new mutant economy…ownership." **Warren Worthington the Third**. UXM# 409

**Chapter 3: Business Before Pleasure**

_You know what? You are a moron, girl. _

Cynthia stared at Warrens' retreating back, dreading what was to come once he had vanished completely. The strained silence would be unbearable. Not that she hadn't deserved it. She had bought it upon her self by taunting the man. Though neither of them had said a word about her comments she felt the tension, and caught Warren's disapproving glances.

_Way to impress the man you're going into business with! Insulting his friendin front of him no less!_

It wasn't like she had meant to say those thingsthey just slipped out when she got nervous. When she was at art school she had blurted out some interesting things to the nude models, Cynthia hadn't been uncomfortable around strangers since. Until she met Bobby that is. Of course she had not been attracted to a man since her last boyfriend, Eric, had broke up with her, either. Even more startling had been the fact that it was a younger man. Being old fashioned she generally looked for older men, thinking that it was the proper way of things.

Bobby Drake had been hard to ignore though. While she always looked forward to her lunches with Warren, she could honestly say that none of them had been this much fun. She tried to keep herself from smiling because she knew she acted like an idiot when she had a crush on someone. Goofy grin, hysterical laughter, not to mention snorting, and that was only when the man was mildly amusing. Bobby was a riot, so in panic to save face, she either turned away from him or brought up his age.

Not a bright move.

_Okay, time to face the music._

She turned back to the younger man. He was leaning against the back of the booth staring intensely at his glass of water. She noted absently that the waiter hadn't bothered to give any of them ice as he reached for the glass. Then almost as if he had felt her gaze he looked up and hastily lowered the glass.

"I'm sorry about what I said"

Bobby shrugged her half-formed apology off. "It's no big deal."

Her shrewed eyes told her otherwise as she observed the man before her. Both his voice and his eyes were distant as if he was talking to someone else. Somewhere else.

"I just get uncomfortable with people..." She winced as she said it, knowing it wasn't entirely true. But it wasn't as if she could very well tell him the truth. She hardly knew him and doubted he would want to hear that from the woman who embarrassed him. Cynthia guessed by the way his jaw briefly tightened that he didn't believe her excuse either.

"Right." Bobby raised his hand as if to ruffle his hair but stopped himself. Frowning, he turned his attention back to his drink. A thoughtful look passed over his face that only added to her own silent musings. She hardly knew anything about Bobby but her curiosity was driving her crazy. Before she had a chance to fully think things through she had already spoken.

"What do you do for a living?"

His head instantly snapped around to meet her gaze. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, but for the life of her Cynthia couldn't fathom what she was seeing. Yet she found she couldn't tear herself away from those eyes. Maybe it was the way the light hit his eyes, but they had such an ethereal beauty to them. She was startled as she noted how different he looked from when she saw him in the studio. The way his shoulders were held back, the somber expression on his face, and those intense eyes of his. Like Warren, something about this man was undeniably powerful. Or was that merely her mind playing tricks on her. For whatever reason, Cynthia found herself shivering.

He broke eye contact and the illusion had shattered.

"I'm an accountant."

She frowned. Something about that didn't seem to fit. He seemed to be used to this reaction and graced her with a tiny smile. If only briefly.

"Do you work for Warren?"

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say either. "Why do you think that?"

Cynthia blushed. _Open mouth insert foot._ "He rarely invites anyone to our lunches, and when he does it's always employeesso we can sort things out afterwards."

Bobby relaxed a little and took a sip of his water. "He just wanted to show me around the studio."

"Oh, you're thinking about modeling?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his disbelieving look.

"I kind of doubt I have what it takes." Bobby's voice sounded far off again, sad even.

"Was there a reason for you calling me, or were you just trying to be cute, Emma?"

"Hello to you to Warren." Emma replied dryly. "Well if you must know I simply wondered if Steven called you yet..."

Fighting the undignified urge to roll his eyes, the blond man patently waited for her to get to the point. Unlike most of her competitors, he refused to give her the satisfaction of being overly eager to hear what she had to say. Even if Warren had not grown up in such a corporate environment his time with the X-Men had long since stopped him from feeling intimated. When he didn't respond Emma's frustration finally gave way.

"Well? Did he?" She growled.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. In the future don't waste my time"

"I'm talking about Steven Edwards, your bloody broker!" Emma hissed, apparently losing interest in baiting Warren.

"And?"

"Well let's just say that some of your holdingsor rather what were your holdingsare now under a new name. Mine."

The satisfaction in her tone spoke volumes. The White Queen had made her move, successfully taking a few minor pieces. Warren was not the type of player that threw away the game in a few moves. This was what he thrived at after all. He was in his element.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how you counter it. Ta-ta!"

_That's how you want it, huh Frost? We'll see._

As soon as he had released the receiver his own cell phone rang.

"Yes, Steven, exactly which of my holdings did Emma Frost 'convince' you to give her?"

The conversation was brief but disturbing. Though most of his financial losses were minor, the point was clear. Emma was not just gloating, she was issuing a challenge.

Gritting his teeth in distaste, he hung up on Edwards. A rude gesture, no doubt, but the man had certainly earned his ire. Warren was half tempted to run out and make his own move against the White Queen, but he knew better. It was never a good thing to go off half-cocked and ensure your own failure. Besides, he could hardly blow off Bobby and Cynthia.

Looking back at their table he noted that the two of them were struggling to have a polite conversation. For his part Warren was confused as to what had sent Cynthia off to begin with. Even though he was not in the best of moods, Bobby had been a true gentleman the whole time. It had to have been something other than his friend's age; because he could not imagine the woman he knew being that petty.

Bobby looked tense, rarely so much as glancing at her. Toying with his drink no doubt itching to freeze something; but knowing better than to do so in public. His young face had drawn into such a forlorn look that Warren winced in sympathy. Across from him, Cynthia was just as uncomfortableseemingly unable to halt the flow of words issuing from her mouth. Through it all her eyes kept wandering over the other man. Her body language seemed to imply something that Warren found startling. He had seen it from other women, usually directed at him, but never from her. Could he be misreading her?

Bobby was barely paying attention to the woman next to him. He could actually feel himself being sucked down to the depths of his very familiar depression again. That being the case, he did not want to hear her anymore. All the manners his mother had stressed did not faze him at the moment. He had been a gentleman, never losing his temper despite what Cynthia had blurted out. Even forcing a smile when she made a face at the mention of his occupation. Most people reacted that way anyway, so it shouldn't get to him any more, right?

_What was I even thinking when I agreed to come here? I must be more of a glutton for grief than I thought._

Cynthia still went on about a few things Warren and she had spoken about, but Bobby's mind was elsewhere. Did she really believe he was some kid unable to make his way in the real world? Opal had brought that up a couple of times, saying that being an X-Man was a game to him. The sad truth was that most women saw him that way. He wasn't responsible enough in their eyes, not if they wanted a good commitment. Oh they thought he was nice enough, yes he was a good listener (except at that moment) but never deemed worthy enough to stay with. That was why all of the women he currently stayed in touch with were all in the 'friend' category.

_Funny, the main complaint I get is that I don't take things seriously. Yet when I ask to be taken seriously...? I'd have a better chance at freezing hell over myself... _

The wine had arrived, much to Bobby's relief. More than anything else, he wanted to get shit faced. If it was just Warren and himself he would havehe didn't care what anyone back at the mansion would think. Getting drunk would make it all go away, if only for a few hours, making the inevitable hangover that much more bearable. Even taking a leave of absence (assuming they had a mission later) from the team would have its perks. Alex's look alone would be priceless.

Except that they were not alone, and it was mid-day at that. And who got drunk on wine? Besides Scott?

Warren rejoined the party, polite as ever, but Bobby noted the slight edge to him. Something had to be wrong with the family businessBobby knew that look. He wanted to bring it up now, even though he knew nothing would come of it. The Worthington business was not something Warren spoke of much with his friends. It was damn near impossible to keep up with for a normal man, and adding being an X-Man to the mix was a recipe for disaster. It had happened in the past, yet the man refused to listen to his friends advice. To Bobby's advice.

_Never mind that I took care of X-Factor's finances for awhile, or that we still have a good balance saved up. If you want to deal with deranged former classmates and parrot-werewolves that's up to you. Just don't say I didn't warn you._

When the meals arrived, it halted all conversations. The lull was too short for Bobby's taste, as the business partners begun chatting once more. That would have been just peachy to him as long as he wasn't included. Some desires were destined to be denied.

"been busy of course but we still see him from time to time." Warren finished with a slight smile.

"You know Doctor Richards too?" Cynthia's eyes wandered back to Bobby. The men quietly chuckled.

They had met Reed Richards, or rather, Mister Fantastic, on many occasions. The first being when the X-Men had attacked the Fantastic Four when the Professor was under the Puppet Master's control. Later on, Richards would share his inventions with other heroes. He had met with Warren many times about the property damage Worthington's buildings had sustained during battles.

"Yeah, we met." Bobby replied shortly. She frowned in return.

"How did you meet?"

Somehow saying 'when we sort of kidnapped his girlfriend' didn't seem quite appropriate. "Er...we dropped by unexpected at their headquarters once." That was certainly true. "I had met his brother-in-law at a party so it wasn't like we were complete strangers." Also true, he just wouldn't get into the part about fighting bandits dressed up as pirates. Bobby Drake's life was by no means as complex as Logan's but it was still too weird for most folks.

"Did Bobby tell you he's a teacher?" Warren asked, ignoring the other man's reaction. He spoke conversationally, yet his eyes seem to piece Cynthia, studying her.

"I thought you were an accountant."

"I am, but I teach an intro to business class too." He shifted in his seat, keenly aware that he was being put into the spotlight.

_Gee, thanks War. Remind me to return the favor to you someday._

"Do you enjoy teaching?" Cynthia's demeanor was softer then before, yet it did nothing to calm the Iceman's nerves.

"Sometimes, it varies with the students I guess." I am going to get you for this War

"He is pretty popular with them." Warren added, his eyes still focused on the two of them. For what purpose Bobby didn't know. Perhaps to see if they could make their meal more pleasant.

_But why do you have to drag me into this?_

"When we took that class in college our teacher just expected us to get it all. He never fully explained things and got mad when we'd ask. Most of the class failed," the blond said while cutting his steak. "Bobby goes through everything and makes sure that they have some fun. That's pretty daunting when you're working in this field. Not everyone can figure out the business world."

Both Cynthia and Warren were more relaxed now, though it didn't add up to Bobby. He felt like he was out of the loop. Jean had told him that he wasn't the most perceptive person when things dealt with him. As much as it pained him to admit it, he had to agree. It was like some big joke was being played that everyone was in on and his life was the punch line.

"No one knew what to do. The kid didn't want to talk to anyone. It was almost too late but Bobby convinced her that there are worse fates than losing your boyfriend."

"Why would her boyfriend leave her like that though?" Cynthia pondered aloud. "You said because she was different, does that mean?"

"She was a mutant." Bobby answered glancing back at her, wondering how she felt about the issue. She knew a couple of mutants but he knew from experience that knowing of and seeing were completely different animals.

"Do you teach at Xavier's then?"

As he was chewing pasta at the moment Bobby just nodded. He could see the gears in her head turning at the thought. She opened her mouth but thought better of it. The question did not have to be ask because it was fairly obvious. If you worked at Xavier's, didn't that mean that you were a mutant? In general the answer was no, because many workers were base-line humans. In regards to him, yes, yes he was. Bobby had no qualms admitting it yet he was not going to draw attention to himself nor his family by unsavory types. Though Cynthia Piece seemed harmless he was not about to bring it up.

"You should come and visit it sometime. I think you would enjoy the architecture." Warren announced as if visits from the public at the highly protected school were nothing out of the norm. Shockingly for the man who had done most talking since the food arrived, and for a man praised for having zero body fat, most of his plate was cleaned.

_'Eats like a bird' my ass._

"It might be fun. I always wanted to see what a super hero headquarters looked like." She chuckled.

"We could set something up for tomorrow after my late flight class." He suggested. Bobby, on the other hand, picked at his food absently thinking that time was when he had his last class.

When Cynthia got up to use the ladies' room Bobby glared at his buddy. Warren grinned mysteriously but said nothing.


End file.
